Big girls don't cry
by Emilia Mi Amor
Summary: Sakura meets Sasuke again for a rematch of a game of uno cards while listening to anew song from the radio. Will a little trick of Sakura's causes sparks to fly? or will he leave her again? Read and find out! Don't forget to review!


**Big girls don't cry**

**(AN: sorry it took me so long to write another story, but I only have an hour on the computer. (Thanks to my folks) Anyway, this fic is based on the new song by Fergie. So enjoy! ;)**

18 year old Sakura was sitting on her bed day dreaming about her childhood past while listening to the radio. Then soon the announcer says "Here's the brand new song from Fergie and hope you like it!" Sakura wasn't paying attention to anything until music started to play.

_**Da Da Da**_

_**Your smell of your skin lingers on me now**_

Soon a picture of Sasuke popped into her empty mind as she remembered his looks and charms. Even though he has been gone for six years now, she can still smell the spice of his skin for her team seven days. (Freaky how some people can do that huh?)

_**You're probably on your flight back to your home town**_

"_I wonder what if Sasuke is heading home by now."_ Sakura spoke in her wondrous mind.

_**I need some shelter of my own protection baby**_

_**To be with myself and center, clarity, peace, serenity**_

She decided to get out of bed and take a little stroll around her little apartment, yet still hearing the music from the next room.

_**I hope you know, I hope you know **_

_**That this has nothing to do with you**_

_**It's personal, my self and I**_

_**We've got some straighten'n out to do**_

_**And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket **_

_**But I've got to get a move on with my life**_

_**Its time to be a big girl now**_

_**And big girls don't cry**_

_**Don't cry**_

_**Don't cry**_

_**Don't cry**_

All of a sudden, Sakura collapsed to crying, screaming, _"Sasuke!"_ As the moonlight gave a hazy shadow of her skinny figure as the song kept going.

_**The path that I'm walking**_

_**I must go alone**_

Sakura had to pull herself together. That was the past and this is now, she is over _him_ right? Sakura needed some fresh air, so she decided to take a little stroll with the song now downloaded into her pink ipod.

_**I must take the baby steps until I'm full grown**_

_**Fairytales don't always have a happy ending, do they?**_

_**And I foresee the dark ahead if I stay**_

She had to get out of the apartment because there were just too many emotions that fogged up her mind. Soon she went walking by the Uchiha district and stared that once was _his_ childhood home. Too many tragic memories.

_**I hope you know, I hope you know **_

_**That this has nothing to do with you**_

_**It's personal, my self and I**_

_**We've got some straighten'n out to do**_

_**And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket **_

_**But I've got to get a move on with my life**_

_**Its time to be a big girl now**_

_**And big girls don't cry**_

Soon she was lost in thought while her feet lead her to the academy. Ahh, so many memories that place held.

_**Like the little school mate in the school yard  
We'll play jacks and uno cards  
Ill be your best friend and you'll be mine  
Valentine  
Yes you can hold my hand if u want to  
Cause I want to hold yours too  
Well be playmates and lovers and share our secret worlds  
But its time for me to go home  
Its getting late, dark outside  
I need to be with myself and center, clarity  
Peace, Serenity**_

As she pasted the building childhood memories flowed through her head. Sakura remembered her and Ino would play jacks and uno cards, in the end Sakura always won. Soon they would have championships while playing against other classmates. Then it came to the final round Sakura vs. Sasuke. He had her cornered many times but, Sakura made a un expecting capture that even Sasuke couldn't see and Sakura became the school champ. Sasuke couldn't believe he just got beaten by a girl. How sad.

_**I hope you know, I hope you know **_

_**That this has nothing to do with you**_

_**It's personal, my self and I**_

_**We've got some straighten'n out to do**_

_**And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket **_

_**But I've got to get a move on with my life**_

_**Its time to be a big girl now**_

_**And big girls don't cry**_

Soon she walked past the swing Naruto used to sit on, when she saw a person, no a teenager sitting on the swing with a deck sorted cards. It looked liked he was waiting for someone. "Ah, you finally came." He said. Sakura stopped and looked around of who he was talking to, but she was the only one there.

"Hello! Sakura are you listening to me? I'm talking to you!" He sounded annoyed.

She paused her ipod and walked over to him. In her mind she kept on trying to remember that voice. _"No, it can't be."_ She said in her mind. Oh yes it was _him._

"S-Sasuke, is that you?" A head emerged from the shadows of the trees. She studied the head closely, lets see this head had tighten cheeks and _chicken- assed hair_ and it was_ smirking_.

This head belonged to no other than Sasuke Uchiha. Sakura squealed with joy.

"I'm only here for a rematch of that game we played. Then I'm leaving to head back to the sound." Sakura looked a little upset, but a least she would have some time with him.

Their game lasted though the night and yet again, Sakura won by the same trick as before. Sasuke was furious he lost again! By the same girl! How troublesome! Then Sasuke was already getting his stuff and accidentally tripped Sakura over to fall on top of him. "I- I'm sorry I must of…"

She was cut off by a pair of warm lips crashing on top of her. OMG Sasuke just kissed Sakura! "You know you should really zipper up that big mouth of yours or else I will." he said. Sakura couldn't stop smiling she was so happy! All of a sudden she noticed that Sasuke was off of her walking away_ from _the gates. "Wait! Aren't the gates that way?"

She said.

"I had some second thoughts and I've decided to stay. I mean I already killed my bother and that gay snake freak. Besides there's nothing left for me to do there and I would rather stay here with you. Unless if you want me to leave?" he said. "N-no! I don't want you to leave! What do you think I'm crazy or something?" she said. He just about opened his mouth when she said, "Don't answer that." He mouth closed. "Then come on lets go back to my house I want have some _alone time _with you. And I want to know your secret of how you always beat me." He said smirking. "In your dreams lover boy!" Sakura teased. Then she and Sasuke walked to the Uchiha district with hand in hand, while Sakura listened to the last part of the song. This was a start of a new future for the both of them.

**Fin**

**I hope you enjoyed it! Review Please!**


End file.
